


♦ House of the Rising Sun

by EvelynLawliet



Series: ♦ 30 Day Cheesy Tropes Challenge [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Human, Author Castiel, Bartender Dean, Blowjobs, Bookworm Dean, Fangirl Dean, Library Sex, M/M, bookstore, handjobs, it's cute too c:
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-03
Updated: 2014-06-03
Packaged: 2018-02-03 06:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1735016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvelynLawliet/pseuds/EvelynLawliet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt 2: Idol/Fan</p><p>Once his turn came, Dean looked at Charlie for help. Instead of doing what a best friend should, though, she pushed him towards the bookstore, leaving him with no choice but facing the author. He licked at his suddenly dry lips and shook himself, opening the door after reminding himself that he was a grown man and shouldn’t worry about what would happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	♦ House of the Rising Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, for this I have to explain a few mentions. Cas's new book just got published here, and the characters are mentions to both Supernatural and the cast. The Angel's named James after Jimmy Novak; the human's named Ross after Jensen Ross Ackles; the girl James kisses is named Rachel because she's the second actress who played Meg in the series. I guess that's about it. Oh, and Cas's books are all named after songs. Also, I wanted to share with you that I had a really hard time deciding who should be the idol and the fan, and afterwards what the idol should be. XD My first idea was for Dean to be a singer, and then Cas would be the singer, and so on. I even started writing a singer!Dean AU that I may post someday. c: For now, though, I hope you all like it! :D

Dean loved books. He loved owning them, loved reading them, loved discussing them, loved buying them…Basically, if you wanted to do anything related to books, he’d be your perfect date. One too many times he had found himself in bookstores after something bad had happened to him; it was like the stories – his favorite theme was fiction – were some kind of escape route for him.

Currently, he was addicted to one specific author, Castiel Novak. His younger brother, Sam, had told him about the guy about five or six months ago, and ever since Dean couldn’t stop reading the guy’s works. Besides, it was also a bonus that this Castiel was freaking hot. Dean was reading his biography, according to which Castiel was a mythology professor, and had simply stumbled across the picture. He’d be lying if he said his obsession didn’t become less controlled after that.

From Nocturnus to Acid Rain, Castiel wrote fictions about an Angel who fell from Heaven to help a human. At first Dean had thought the plot seemed a lot like City of Angels, but as soon as he read the first page, he knew the story was completely different. For one, even if the Angel _did_ seem to be in love with the human, they were both men. Dean, being one who had always played for both teams, quickly became interested.

That very day, Dean had barely had any sleep, simply because Castiel would be promoting the release of his new book, House of the Rising Sun, at a bookstore nearby, and Dean was more than excited to finally meet him. As soon as his alarm clock went off at nine a.m. – the autograph session would start ten a.m. sharp, because Castiel hated being late for anything, or so he had read –, Dean jumped off of his bed and ran to the shower.

His best friend, Charlie, would be meeting him at the bookstore, since she had also been a fan of Castiel for some time, thanks to Dean. Once he considered himself worthy of being in the same room as the author, the blonde Winchester turned off the water and went back to his bedroom, putting on the clothes he had decided to go with the night before. To be honest with himself, Dean had been trying to decide on what to wear for about a week, but only once Sam and Charlie screamed at him about how that wasn’t a date had he come to a final decision.

After looking at his reflection in the mirror for a few minutes, trying to make his hair look slightly less fucked out, Dean considered himself ready. His favorite wine red over shirt topped his black tee and, as whole, he guessed he didn’t look all that bad. Taking a deep breath, he finished lacing his boots and headed out of his apartment with his copies of Nocturnus and Acid Rain, still not believing that he would finally meet Castiel.

At 9:30 a.m., Dean arrived at the bookstore and caught sight of Charlie talking to a small group of people. She waved at him and he approached her with his hugest grin. “Oh, thank God you’re here!” the redhead said, exhaling in an overdramatic sign of relief. “I don’t think I would’ve survived another minute with those guys. Can you please explain to these morons how James would definitely love to see Ross naked?”

A guy spoke up before he could, though. He looked like he was in his teen years yet, especially with those nerdy glasses framing his face. “Please, he’s not in love with Ross. They’re friends, sure, but, one: Ross is obviously straight. And two: James is an _Angel_ it’s not like he can have feelings. Even if he could, he clearly would prefer Rachel,” he said, referring to the demon who had stolen a kiss from the Angel on the last book.

Wincing, Dean shook his head. “Dude, this is the worst bullshit I’ve heard. Rachel is just a side character, and an evil one; James would never be with a bad guy. Besides, he states almost every other chapter how he feels about Ross with their profound bond and stuff,” he reminded the guy. It was so obvious that the Angel was in love with the human that if Castiel wrote him with anyone else, he was pretty sure the guy would go through a bad time with all the fans that would torment him.

“Yeah, sure,” a blonde girl a few people from them said. “James loves Ross just as much as Ross loves wearing high heels.” She rolled her eyes then, so clearly tired of their bullshit. Except, for Dean it wasn’t bullshit. Those characters were part of his life; he felt a deep connection with Ross, and he just knew he would end up confessing to James sooner or later.

Besides, if Ross liked wearing satin panties, who said he couldn’t like wearing high heels?

Before he could tell the girl how she definitely needed to reread the books, since she had clearly missed out on something, the doors opened and Dean almost fell on his ass. The only thing that stopped him from doing so was Charlie’s comforting hand on his shoulder. She knew just how important that was for Dean, especially with the recent events that had been happening recently.

Not a whole week ago, Dean had almost lost his job because of a little slip. He was a bartender and the owner was a nice guy named Benny, but, accidently, Dean had spilled a guy’s drink on his shirt, and the guy turned out to be a powerful lawyer who threatened to process the whole establishment over a whiskey stain. Fortunately, Benny had given him a second chance, which was the only reason why he still had money to buy Castiel’s new book.

Swallowing down his problems, Dean stepped into the bookstore once the line shortened, screaming teenage girls leaving with giggles and even tears. He frowned at the sight, because he honestly thought he was the only one obsessed with the author. Apparently, though, Castiel was pretty famous. The blonde heard one of the people coming out of the store mentioning another title that was from Castiel’s earlier writings, Sunshine of Your Love, and he decided that he’d make a more complete search on the author as soon as he got home.

There were only a few more people in front of him and Dean started getting nervous. Everyone entered the store separately, one by one, and therefore he still hadn’t caught even a glimpse from Castiel yet. What would he do once they were practically alone inside the bookstore? He wasn’t fifteen anymore, so he guessed acting as a groupie wouldn’t be exactly appreciated.

Once his turn came, Dean looked at Charlie for help. Instead of doing what a best friend should, though, she pushed him towards the bookstore, leaving him with no choice but facing the author. He licked at his suddenly dry lips and shook himself, opening the door after reminding himself that he was a grown man and shouldn’t worry about what would happen.

That thought flew right out of the window as soon as his eyes met Castiel’s electric blue ones. He was surely hot in the pictures, but in person? Dean thought he would honestly pass out. Suddenly, he stopped worrying about his fucked out hair, because Castiel’s was way worse than his. And yet he looked _perfect_. Now Dean understood why every time he imagined James it was Castiel’s image that came to him.

“Hello,” came a deeper voice than he had expected. For a second there, Dean was pretty sure he wouldn’t survive this. “I suppose you came for an autograph?” Castiel guessed, his eyebrows raised while he stared right at Dean’s soul and oh God, how was he supposed to find words when he had all of Castiel’s attention directed to him?

Clearing his throat, Dean nodded and offered the books he had at hand. “Uh, yeah, I did,” he admitted, biting at the inner side of his cheek. Castiel took the books from him and Dean knew that was cheesy and impossible, but he could swear he felt some kind of electric shock going through his body. Realizing that Castiel was probably waiting for his name, he scratched the back of his head. “Name’s Dean,” he told him.

The author chuckled at him, deep voice surrounding the sound like honey on a toast. “Hello, Dean, I’m Castiel,” the blue-eyed greeted him with a polite smile, looking down at the books. “Will you take a copy of my new piece as well?” he asked, chancing a glance up before averting Dean’s gaze in order to sign the ones Dean had given him.

“Sure, yeah, that’d be good,” Dean agreed, to which Castiel laughed again, provoking a sigh out of the Winchester. “Look man, I’m sorry. I’m not usually this stupid; it’s just that I really love your work,” the blonde explained, running his hands through his hair in a nervous movement. He simply didn’t know what to do with himself.

Castiel looked at him through his long lashes and Dean almost had a heart attack with the sight, his mind wondering to much less appropriate scenarios. “It’s alright,” he said with a soft smile. “Not many of my fans are as passionate about my work as you are, though.” The man shrugged, getting a copy of House of the Rising Sun. “Would you like me to sign something specific or just my name?”

Fighting to find his voice again, Dean shook his head. “Whatever you prefer,” he offered, and was that a smirk he saw on Castiel’s lips? No, it was probably just his imagination playing tricks on him. Once the author was done, he handed him the three copies once again. “Thank you, man, it means a lot to me.” Castiel only grinned at him and Dean turned on his heels. Before he could leave the store, though, he turned back. “Hey, there’s something I gotta ask.”

Tilting his head slightly to the side in a movement that was so definitely adorable that Dean had to swallow, Castiel stared up at him. “Anything, Dean.” And there was so much sincerity in those words that Dean had to take a moment to recompose himself. It’s not every day you have your favorite author telling you to ask for anything.

Pushing away the stupid – and very hot – ideas running through his mind, Dean licked at his lips, and yeah, this time Castiel _definitely_ followed the action with his eyes. “Is James in love with Ross?” he asked, not able to stop himself. The curiosity was eating him slowly, and even if he believed with his entire existence that the characters were in love, hearing the statement from the author’s mouth would be much better.

Smirking – yeah, _smirking_ –, Castiel crossed his arms on the table in front of him. “Why don’t you take me to dinner tonight and we can discuss the matter?” the raven haired suggested as if it were something he did every day. It wasn’t something that happened to Dean every day, though, and therefore his choking was completely understandable.

“ _What_?” he inquired once he could talk again. Oh, Jesus, please don’t let that be something he had imagined, please don’t let it be something he had imagined. Dean didn’t think he could survive waking up from another dream about Castiel and not finding the author by his side on the bed.

Castiel seemed confused then. “I’m sorry, did I read you wrong? I thought that would be something you would appreciate,” the author said, frowning over the words. He looked genuinely sad with Dean’s reaction, and that was something that the green-eyed had to fix like yesterday.

“No, no!” Dean almost yelled, putting his hands in front of his chest. Castiel only nodded. “I mean, yes!” He stopped, taking a deep breath as Castiel obviously regretted the invitation. “What I meant was that no, you didn’t read me wrong, and yes, I’d love to take you to dinner and discuss the matter.”

A grin broke over Castiel’s lips and Dean had to remember to keep breathing. “Great! Is it okay if we meet at eight thirty in the public library?” the raven haired inquired, his eyes sparkling with something that Dean decided to call mischievous. Unable to speak, Dean nodded. “I’ll see you tonight, then.” Castiel took his pen to his lips and started biting the tip while running his eyes over Dean’s body.

Still not believing that he actually had a date with Castiel, Dean left the bookstore, looking as if he had just been run over by a car. Charlie would ask him what happened, he noticed, but the guy on the front door told her to go in and she didn’t have time, which was actually good, considering that Dean hadn’t found his voice yet.

Only once he was inside his apartment did he understand that _he had a date with Castiel that night_. A disbelieving laugh escaped him at the realization, and he spent the next hours planning where to take Castiel and what to wear. There was an Italian restaurant not far from the bookstore, and he guessed the author would like it, since he had read somewhere that his favorite dish was pasta with red sauce.

Once eight thirty came along, Dean found himself in front of the public library, his leg shaking as he waited for Castiel’s arrival. Before he could start worrying that it had been a joke or something, he felt a hand taking his and pulling him inside the library. He turned around to see Castiel grinning over at him, looking even better from the small distance.

“You came,” the author said, as if he didn’t think Dean would actually show up,, which would only happen if the Winchester was unconscious or Sam had called telling him he needed him to fly over to California. Even though, Dean was pretty sure he would kidnap Castiel before going and take him along.

Grinning now that he didn’t feel as much pressured in the author’s presence anymore, Dean nodded. “Of course I did. Like Hell I would leave you waiting.” He chuckled lightly, and saw Castiel smiling again, this time nothing more than a gentle turn to his lips. Dean thought he looked beautiful like this.

Looking down as if he were embarrassed, Castiel noticed they were still holding hands and, with a gasp, tried to let go. Dean wasn’t having any of it, though, and laced their fingers instead. The author looked up at him as he wondered where the confident man he met earlier that day was. Truly, he already liked this version of Castiel better.

“Come, I want to show you something,” the raven haired said, pulling Dean with him further into the library. Curiosity taking over him, Dean followed eagerly. In fact, he was pretty sure he would follow Castiel wherever he decided to go. It was a strange thought to have during a first date, but Dean couldn’t shake it off.

They reached a deserted part of the library then, the children section. During daylight, the place was filled with the little brats, but as soon as the clock struck five literally no one came around. That fact made Dean wonder what Castiel could possibly want there, and he was about to ask when suddenly there were lips against his own.

It took him a while to understand what was happening, what only happened when Castiel’s arms wrapped around his neck, as if they were meant to be there. Groaning into the kiss, Dean turned around so that Castiel’s back was against the bookshelf and fisted one of his hands on the author’s hair, the other enlacing his waist and pulling him closer.

He licked Castiel’s lips then, asking for entrance, which he was quickly granted. Underneath his needy and desperate movements, Castiel moaned against his mouth, making a shiver run all the way down Dean’s spine. That might seem totally inappropriate, but he felt complete with the blue-eyed man’s lips on his own, their tongues battling for dominance.

“Dean?” Castiel started once they pulled apart to catch their breaths. Kissing up and down the other’s neck, Dean hummed a sound of acknowledgement. “I hope this isn’t too forward of me, but I’d really like to try sucking your brains out through your dick,” he asked matter-of-factly, as if they knew each other their whole lives, and not just for a few hours.

Astonished, Dean pulled away, because who the Hell talked like that? But then again, this was Castiel Novak asking to give him a blowjob, and he would never be crazy enough to refuse such a thing. Swallowing, he nodded slightly, allowing Castiel to back him against the other shelf, which was more hidden from curious eyes.

Some books dug on the end of his spine, but Dean decidedly ignored them, preferring to watch as Castiel kneeled before him, never leaving his eyes. The raven haired only broke eye contact once he surged forward, mouthing at Dean’s cock through the fabric of his pants. Letting out a low groan, Dean bit his bottom lip.

Slowly, like was seizing the moment, Castiel opened Dean’s fly and pulled his half-hard cock out of his boxers, giving it a few strokes until it stood to full attention. That was the moment when Castiel did what Dean least expected; he damn right _deep-throated_ him. Dean was expecting some teasing before anything, but that was infinitely better, especially with the way Castiel moaned with the weight of his cock.

He pulled out then, licking at the head of the blonde’s cock as Dean gripped the shelves behind himself. The whole situation was just too surreal; he felt like he would wake up any moment now. But he didn’t, and that only made his cock twitch inside Castiel’s mouth. The blue-eyed was now bobbing his head up and down, and Jesus Christ, they were in a public library.

Of course, that thought only made him even harder. Castiel increased the speed of his movements, and Dean knew he was doing it because they were in some kind of tight schedule; someone could decide it was a good time to look for children’s books and stumble upon a scene that was so not rated G.

His hips started to meet Castiel’s throat and the raven haired held himself in place, closing his eyes and allowing Dean to use his mouth as he pleased. And wasn’t that the sexiest thing that had ever happened in Dean’s life? Feeling his orgasm building in, Dean took a hold of Castiel’s hair, gripping at the locks without yanking them. His other hand flew to his lips and he bit the back of it as he came hard, Castiel swallowing every single drop of it.

As soon as he was finished, Dean pulled the blue-eyed back to him and kissed his lips as passionate as his tired brain would allow him. Castiel, although breathless, reciprocated in kind, his own hard cock rubbing against Dean’s leg. Biting Castiel’s lips and pulling them towards himself, Dean opened the button of Castiel’s pants and thrust his hand inside his boxers, taking a hold of his cock.

Shivering, Castiel broke the kiss to place his forehead against Dean’s shoulder, his hot breath brushing against the green-eyed man’s neck. He stroked Castiel’s cock strong and fast, the man’s hips thrusting into the tight tunnel of his hand. It wasn’t the best handjob Dean had ever given, but taking in consideration Castiel’s moans and how he bit Dean’s shoulder when he came, the blonde was pretty satisfied with it.

After tucking Castiel and himself back in their respective pants and cleaning his hand on his over shirt, Dean ran his fingers through Castiel’s hair, pulling him closer. “Dean?” he asked again after a moment of silence. The green-eyed kissed his temple to show he was listening. “James is definitely in love with Ross.”

Laughing under his breath, Dean pulled Castiel for another short kiss before placing their foreheads together. “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> Work also posted to my tumblr: evelynlawliet.tumblr.com . c:


End file.
